Curriculum vitae
A curriculum vitae (CV) provides an overview of a person's experience and other qualifications. In some countries, a CV is typically the first item that a potential employer encounters regarding the job seeker and is typically used to screen applicants, often followed by an interview, when seeking employment. The curriculum vitae is comparable to a résumé in many countries, although in English Canada and the United States it is substantially different. Etymology and spellings Curriculum vitae is a Latin expression which can be loosely translated as the course of my life. In current usage, curriculum is less marked as a foreign loanword. The plural of curriculum vitæ, in Latin, is formed following Latin rules of grammar as curricula vitæ (meaning "courses of life") or curricula vitarum (meaning "courses of lives")— not curriculum vita (which is grammatically incorrect). The form vitæ is the singular genitive of vita and is translated as "of life". Nevertheless, in English, the plural of the full expression curriculum vitae is seldom used; the plural of curriculum on its own is usually written as "curriculums",American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition, Houghton Mifflin, 2009 rather than the traditional curricula.OED, 2nd edition, Oxford University Press, 1989 Use In the United Kingdom, a CV is short (usually a maximum of 2 sides of A4 paper), and therefore contains only a summary of the job seeker's employment history, qualifications and some personal information. It is often updated to change the emphasis of the information according to the particular position for which the job seeker is applying. Many CVs contain keywords that potential employers might pick up on and displays the content in the most flattering manner brushing over information like poor grades. A CV can also be extended to include an extra page for the job-seeker's publications if these are important for the job. In the United States and Canada, a CV is used in academic circles and medical careers as a "replacement" for a résumé and is far more comprehensive; the term résumé is used for most recruitment campaigns. A CV elaborates on education to a greater degree than a résumé and is expected to include a comprehensive listing of professional history including every term of employment, academic credential, publication, contribution or significant achievement. In certain professions, it may even include samples of the person's work and may run to many pages. Many executives and professionals choose to use short CVs that highlight the foci of their lives and not necessarily their employment or education. In the European Union, there has been an attempt to develop a standardized CV format known as Europass (in 2004 by the European Parliament and European Commission) and promoted by the EU to ease skilled migration between member countries, although this is not widely used in most contexts. The Europass CV system is meant to be just as helpful to employers and education providers as it is to students and job seekers. It was designed to help them understand what people changing between the countries have to offer, whilst overcoming linguistic barriers. The Europass documents also provide recognition for non-accredited learning and work experience. There are a few companies that prefer not to receive a CV at all in application, but rather produce their own application form which must be completed in applying for any position. Of those, some also allow applicants to attach a CV in support of the application. The reason some companies prefer to process applications this way is to standardize the information they receive, as there can be many variables within a CV. Therefore, the company often does not get all the information they require at the application stage. See also *Audio résumé *Background check *Cover letter *Europass – European Standardised model *hResume – a microformat for marking up résumés on web pages *Résumé *Résumé fraud *Video résumé References External links * Guidance for Curriculum Vitae writing University of Exeter, United Kingdom * Example CVs & Letters University of Exeter, United Kingdom * CV tips Massachusetts Institute of Technology, United States * Cover letter Massachusetts Institute of Technology, United States * Openoffice Templates for CVs/Resume Category:Employment Category:Recruitment Category:Business documents ar:سيرة ذاتية be:Рэзюмэ bg:CV ca:Currículum vitae cs:Curriculum vitae da:Curriculum vitæ de:Lebenslauf et:Curriculum vitae es:Currículum vítae eo:Kariertabelo eu:Curriculum vitae fa:کارنامک fr:Curriculum vitæ ko:이력서 it:Curriculum vitae he:קורות חיים kk:Түйіндеме lt:Gyvenimo aprašymas mk:CV nl:Curriculum vitae ja:履歴書 no:Curriculum vitae nn:Curriculum vitae pl:Curriculum vitae pt:Curriculum vitæ ro:Curriculum vitae ru:Резюме fi:Ansioluettelo sv:Curriculum vitae th:เรซูเม tr:Özgeçmiş uk:Резюме ur:Curriculum vitae vi:Sơ yếu lý lịch zh-yue:履歷 zh:简历